


Lust Doll Fanfic Underneath the Desires

by Deadlightbeat



Category: Lust Doll (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, So many kinks to be written here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlightbeat/pseuds/Deadlightbeat
Summary: A fanfic based off of a very fun game that i have played. This will be my most heavy 18+ story i will ever write so enjoy
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

LDP Fanfic

Author note  
I'm back with another story.  
This one is set in the world of Lust Doll Plus, and I'm putting my own little twist in the story.  
This book will have HEAVY 18+ scenes throughout so far warning.  
Also a bit of Non Canon

Prologue

17:48 PM Location: Lab

"Sir! The lab is having a meltdown! What do we do about the test subjects?!" A man yelled as a scientist in a labcoat turned around. "Screw the subjects, our lives our more important!" He yelled as everyone ran out of the place.  
A women wearing a black labcoat in heels walked up to the test tube that held test subject Lust.  
She smiled gliding her nails on the glass. "Your awakening will happen soon dear, until than..." She said walking off before the explosions shattered the test tubes glass.

Chapter 1 The awakening of Lust

Years has passed since the meltdown has happened, and the lab is now called the Ruined Lab.  
The scientist made a new place in the city nearby.  
They never went back for their test subjects were dead anyways, that's what they thought though.

Back at the lab, laid a unconscious girl surrounded by dried up water, and glass.  
She sluggishly picked herself up, as she squinted her eyes towards the glass on the ceiling revealing a bright sun. She sighed before walking slowly to the two doors.  
She casually pushed the door open to see a chest in the distance with a note lying on top. It read.  
Hello there Lust, Here are some clothes, don't want you walking around naked, now do we dear? We'll meet again.  
PS-Try using Molly as your name, I've always called you that since your creation.  
Signed by Unknown

This was weird but she accepted the kind gesture and put the clothes on, only to realize she is not normal what so ever.  
Where her Vigina sat, there was also a dick above it, she had both parts!  
Molly? Lust thought. It was a interesting name, she didn't even know this person, but Molly is a better name than Lust.  
Molly walked around the facility a bit more and found a few more useful stuff. She found a backpack, and some stamina drinks.  
She walked by a shower and a bed which will come very handy later on.  
She continued through the whole place figuring out things on the way. Until a giant slime blocked her path.  
It turned around slowly before jumping at her.  
Molly's eyes twitched, she clenched her fist before... Sucker punching it in the face. She hit and hit without even giving it a chance.  
Never give them the chance to attack. She eventually knocked it out before crushing a red orb that kept it alive.  
"I hate slime." She muttered.  
After her little interaction, she walked up a few flights of stairs before eventually shoving two swinging doors open.  
"It's...night?" Molly thought. Back at the lab the sun was up, and no way she was down there for than two hours.  
Unless, that was like a man built sun underground.  
Her head was processing too much information, she felt dizzy. Molly downed a stamina drink and walked some more around the place.  
She stumbled upon a store. She slowly peaked inside and saw nothing except some storage crates, which held a fishing pole and some type of hat which she gladly wore.  
After she walked out she got jumped. "Give me your money! Or I'll slice you!" The girl yelled holding a knife towards Molly. But it looks dull. Molly thought as she looked at the knife, doesn't mean it can't do damage.  
Molly looked at the girls stats. Level 9, her name is just bandit and she's wielding a dull knife. (Sorry not sorry :).)  
Her level is worrying Molly. She's not getting out alive unless... She does that. Molly sighed. Well, I'm called project Lust for a reason.  
Molly frowned. "But I don't have money." She explained as the bandit laughed. "No money?! Cut the shit, there's no way in hell you got those nice clothes with no money!"  
Molly smiled. "Why is a cute wolf girl like you robbing people?" Molly asked. The bandit's ears perked up. "Cute?!" She exclaimed as Molly smiled slyly walking up to the girl.  
"Yah. Your so cute! I could always give you my shirt if you want?" Molly said stripping off her shirt reveal her naked D cup chest.  
The bandits lust rose. "Really?!" She asked hopefully.  
Molly smirked walking up to the bandit holding her shirt out. "Really. Just can I have your shirt for this?"  
The bandit laughed. "Sure, we can trade!" She walked up to Molly getting ready to grab the shirt and run. Molly knew, bandits never change their ways.  
Molly put her shirt in her pants, smirking at the bandit.  
"Hey, can you fetch my shirt from my pants I dropped them inside." The bandit snarled as she saw the bulge of the shirt directly in Molly's pants.  
Little did the bandit know, that was Molly's dick bulging, not the shirt.  
The bandit sighed as she went and dug her hands in Molly's pants not to feel a shirt but a hard rod.  
"Weird, where's the shirt?" The bandit wondered.  
Molly grinned. "Your such of a pervert." Molly whispered in the bandits ear.  
The bandit blushed when she realized what she was touching.  
She was touching a... A girl with a...  
All of these thoughts rushed her, she didn't realize that Molly was gonna pin her down.  
Molly quickly rushed the bandit pinning her to the ground doggy style. Molly kicked the bandits knife away as Molly forced the bandit into submission. "Stop! Please!" The bandit pleaded while Molly was forcing the bandits shorts down.  
"Wow! Your really a pervert going commando!" Molly teased.  
The bandit cried for help but no one came. "Please! I'll do anything! Don't rape me!" The bandit cried.  
Molly laughed. "That's funny, you were the one that was gonna rob me, now the tables has turned."  
Molly smirked before stopping.  
She frowned as she looked at the harmless wolf girl on the ground, stripped with fear in her eyes.  
Molly sighed before getting up, putting on her shirt and took the bandits dull knife and went on her way.  
The bandit collected herself before walking in a different direction of Molly.

As the day went on, Molly fought more and more slime's trying to get herself stronger.  
But while she was busy finding her next target, she saw a big muscular man walking her direction.  
"What's up beautiful?" The man asked smirking.  
Molly saw that he had a bulge, he had a boner looking at her body and was gonna rape her.  
Molly smiled. "Nothing much. I was on my way to a city or town but..." Molly began as she walked up to the man lightly touching him down there. "It seems like I need to fix a problem I caused down here."  
Molly said as she dragged his pants down to reveal a good size dick. The man laughed smirking.  
"Yeah it's hard to keep this little guy down."  
Molly smiled at him before wrapping her mouth all over it making him grunt. "Fuck! your a good bitch!" He moaned as she sucked him off some more.  
She was so busy blowing him off she forgot she was also hard as a rock after the bandit incident, doesn't matter.  
Her tongue started wrapping around his member as she bobbed faster on it, making him climax faster.  
"I'm gonna..." He began before blowing a load in Molly's mouth. Molly sucked a bit more before detaching herself.  
"A bit salty..." Molly said. "But I'm still horny, so..."  
Molly said bending over taking off her shorts and shirt.  
"Hopefully you don't mind fucking a dick girl." Molly winked. The guy was so enveloped in his lust he couldn't handle himself.  
He instantly mounted himself before shoving it deep down inside her with force, instantly ripping apart her hymen.  
"AAAHHH!!!" Molly moaned. She didn't know how much of a masocist she was!  
The guy didn't bother to check on her, instead he continued to plow through her as he reached for her breast and gripped them roughly. "Fuck!" Molly cried as her tongue started hanging out like a bitch in heat.  
"You feel amazing!!" The man screamed as he pounded faster. But he wasn't done yet.  
From Molly's reaction of getting ripped apart, the guy decided to spice things up by yanking on Molly's hair.  
Molly yelped, but it sounded more like a moan.  
"It hurts! But it feels amazing!" Molly groaned as the guy smiled. "I knew you were a masocist!" He yelled.  
He started getting slower, but the slower he got the more power he put into his thrust. "I'm gonna cum deep into your womb, how do feel about that you whore!?" He said.  
Molly mind was blank. Being called these names, getting treated like a toy, it made her more...LUSTFUL!  
"Do it! Let it go inside! I'm your bitch!" She squealed in pleasure. One last thrust and he dumped thick cum into her womb. Molly's dick was also cumming as it splattered onto the ground and a bit on her face.  
The guy zipped his pants up before walking off without a word, leaving Molly on the ground with a fucked silly face and cum dripping from both of her sexes.  
"I...want, MORE!" She moaned.

Authors note

Holy shit. I never thought I would right something like this, at all! But hope you enjoyed the first chapter.  
This is based off of a game I played called LUST DOLL PLUS, it's a amazing game on game jolt that allows you to explore a lot of fetishes, and I can't wait for the next update to the game.  
And before I sign off. I do NOT own this game or it's characters and locations. It's rights all belong to the creator himself IndiviGames, check him out!  
The MC is the only original thing about this story, just saying.  
Also this story will dive deeper into more darker scenes and fetishes, eventually I'll have to write the ban of my existence...RAPE!  
Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see y'all in the next chapter, see ya!


	2. Lust of Creation

Chapter 2 Lust of Creation

Authors note

Note guys, I do NOT own this game or it's characters and locations. It's rights all belong to the creator himself IndiviGames, check him out! I'm doing this disclaimer again cause I rather not get yelled at by the creator and what not.  
This will be the backstory on our MC's creation, it's gonna be a short chapter. But it's a needed chapter to further learn and bond with Lust, AKA Molly.  
Enjoy!

14:16 a day before Meltdown

In a small compacted room sat computers and cords wrapped and plugged to a singular test tube.  
Inside of the tube had a small little girl floating inside of it curled up.  
A mysterious man walked in as the lead scientist bowed.  
"Good evening Mr Don." He said. Don snarled.  
"Is she almost done?!" He asked angrily. The scientist sighed. "We're sorry sir Don, we can't work any faster this is a important project. Especially since the girl is built with the exact characteristics as you wanted." The scientist walked up to Don. "It's a slow process." "Slow my ass!!" Don snapped. "I'm the one funding this, I can easily take it down!" He said walking out of the door pissed!  
The scientist sighed. "Everyone, shut it down! We're done for tonight." He yelled as everyone shut off their computers.  
The scientist sat in the room in silence as he dragged out a Journal from his desk. He started to write.

Day 28- it's almost been a month since Mr Don has funded Project Lust.  
He wants us to genetically build him a girl that will obey him, deal with his sexual needs, take abuse with love, and have infinite amount of egg cells so she can get pregnant and breed as many times as he wants.  
This was the hardest project we have overcomed.  
But he's paying millions for this. If we succeed, we walk away rich, If we fail well... I rather not talk about that.  
Need to go to sleep big day tomorrow. Just need to modify one thing, than we're done.

16:48 a hour before Meltdown

They came back the next day to see the little girl has grown by about eighteen years, which was not in the coding they made. "This is bad, we can't let Don see her like this!" One scientist exclaimed as he ran over to the program to find some glitch in the system.  
For a full hour they fumbled with the code with no direct change.  
Next thing they know, the sirens were going off and someone ran in started yelling they were having a meltdown.  
The lead scientist couldn't believe this. All his work was going to waste cause of this unlikely turn of events.  
"What do we do professor Ken?" One yelled at the lead scientist. He sighed as he looked at the test tube holding Lust as everyone was too busy running for their lives.  
"What should we do about the subjects?" The man asked.  
Ken thought. "Lust is like a child to me, I only made her to sell. It was wrong." He said gripping his fist tightly as gas poured into the room.  
"Leave them, our lives are more important than theirs!"  
He yelled. He was lying, he just knew Lust would survive the Meltdown.  
He ran as fire started coming in, he looked back one last time to see a women gliding her nails on Lust's test tube.  
He smiled. "I knew you had something to do with this Mrs Colen." He ran out as the place exploded.

Authors note

This chapter revealed the two professors that worked on Lust or Molly.  
We also learned that Don wanted Lust as a pet or a sex slave, which makes total sense to his nature in the game.  
We'll learn more about the professors as much as possible.  
Also I'm gonna try to keep the story original to the game straight to the events.  
Another XXX scene coming next chapter. :)

By the way, Im gonna be having a every Wednesday post of each chapter.  
Well starting next week so chapter three wont be out until the 15th.  
This is to make sure spelling and grammer is correct and to make sure the chapters arent as short as this one, which im sorry for. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Desire of Lust

Chapter 3 Desire of Lust

Hello there my people! I hope I don't have to do the disclaimer again, so let's go ahead and get straight to the story.

Molly squinted as she stared at the ceiling which the light brightly shun on her face.  
"What's this... Sensation?" Molly questioned as she looked down, only to see a slime trying to get inside of her!! "Fuck!" Molly screamed kicking it towards the wall before rushing over and killing it.  
"I hate slime's." She muttered.  
Already starting the day the worst way possible, could it get any worse? Actually ya, it can.  
After walking around the town for a bit, it started to downpour, it sucked. "This is the only change of clothes I have." Molly complained as she found shelter in a warehouse. "Of course it had to rain."  
Molly looked around the place for some clothes but only found a journal. She looked a bit more and discovered a catgirl walking around the place. "Hey! Got any clothes I can borrow?!" Molly yelled running towards the girl.  
The girl swiftly turned around as her claws came out.  
"Leave now!" She yelled, making Molly confused. "Why?"  
The girl snarled. "Leave before I shred you!" They yelled once more. Molly frowned. "But I was just asking for some help." Molly said.  
The girl growled. "Fine! I'll force you out than!" She charged Molly. But Molly just sighed. "Fine. We can fight."  
Molly drew her dull blade as she also charged.  
Fighting me head on? She must have a death wish! The girl thought. Molly stopped. "Why do you have to result to violence?" The girl stopped also. "What do you mean? I just want you the hell out of this warehouse! She said angrily. Molly sighed. "Can we talk about this? I mean, I'm not here for bad intentions." The girl's eyebrows rose. "I don't believe you." She said. Molly than threw her knife and back pack behind her where she couldn't touch it.  
"I'm a mere traveler who is looking for a place to camp out at while the rain is going. By the way, can you be kind enough to tell me your name?" The girl sighed as her ears drooped. "My name is Cassie." She muttered.  
"Cassie. Got it." Molly confirmed before sitting on the rough and cold concrete floor.

It took them hours to realize that they weren't in this warehouse for the same reason.  
Cassie was hiding, and Molly needed supplies.  
Sooner or later the sun came out from behind the dark clouds. Molly peered out the window. "Well, it's sunny out. Do you live here?" Cassie shook her head. "No, I have a safe house around here but..." She began before her stomach started to growl. "I'm hungry." She admitted with a defeated face. Molly laughed. "Okay Cassie, let's see what I can do." Molly walked out with her fishing pole and some bait and tossed it in the Ocean, she caught Cassie a fish to eat.  
She walked back in the warehouse and gave Cassie the fish, shocked Cassie gladly devoured before smiling. "Ah! That hit the spot." She said.  
Cassie shot up to her feet before walking towards the swinging doors. "Come on Molly! Let me show you where I live."  
After a bit of walking and searching, Cassie opened a door to a small building.  
Cassie sighed. "Home sweet home." Molly frowned. "You live...here?" Cassie looked at Molly confused. "Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Molly shrugged. "I don't really see any place to sleep or anything." Cassie laughed as she walked towards the stairs. "Cause every luxury I have here are upstairs. Don't want people knowing I'm here."  
Cassie mentioned.  
Sure enough, upstairs was a couch, a bed, a box T.V and a functional bathroom. "I ended up finding this place empty but still filled with stuff, they must've left in a rush when the Meltdown at the lab happened a few years ago." Cassie explained as she sat down on the couch.  
*Its been a few years? Damn.* Molly thought as she laid down on the bed.  
"Also if you feel frisky and want to explore he forest, there's a key that unlocks the place behind you on the desk." Cassie mentioned as Molly grabbed the key.  
"Sounds fun." Molly said before yawning. "But I'll do that tomorrow, I'm tired as fuck." Molly sighed.  
Cassie laughed as she stripped off her little clothes, leaving her in only panties and a bra.  
"Well that's my bed, unless you don't mind sharing with me. Cassie said scooting Molly over on the King size bed.  
Molly couldn't stop staring at Cassie, she was cute, but hot at the same time. *Chill out Molly, just go to sleep.* Molly thought closing her eyes before going to sleep.  
The next day, Molly got out of bed, and looked at Cassie who soundly slept in the bed. Molly sighed before walking downstairs and out the door.  
It was like every other day. Sunny, and absolutely no one around except some guys and bandits.  
Molly continued to walk before coming face to face with the entrance of the forest. Molly breathed in and out before unlocking the gate and walked into the forest.  
Molly walked through the forest before hearing someone crying for help.  
Molly ran in the direction of the scream to see a succubus struggling. "Help me miss! There's fairy's holding down my tail on the other side!" She cried.  
Molly nodded as she ran to the other side by a complex way.  
On the way, Molly heard some leaves crunching behind her.  
She slowly moved through the forest before something pounced behind her knocking her on the ground.  
"Meal time!" He exclaimed as Molly looked at him to see a cat boy or something pinning her down.  
"Shit." She muttered as he let go of her arms raising his claws for the kill.  
"Good night." He said. Molly smiled.  
"You messed up bud." She said before pushing him down to the ground. "We'll talk about this later!"  
Molly said as she ran off. "Get back here!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Molly didn't come back.  
Molly eventually found the fairy's that was holding the succubus's tail down.  
Molly sends them off before looking at the tail move around happily.  
"The fairy's are gone, thanks for, yah..." The succubus began before she felt a jolt of pleasure go through her.  
Molly was slowly rubbing and playing with the tail, giggling.  
"Stop! Please!" She moaned.  
Molly stopped and made her way back to the succubus.

After she got back, the succubus hugged Molly and told that her name was Rinny.  
"Thanks for freeing my tail, those fairy's were very mean to me!" Rinny complained. She gave Molly a map.  
"Follow this map and you'll get to my home city, Transylvania!" Rinny beamed excitedly before kissing Molly on the cheek. "Next time, hold the urge to touch my tail." Rinny said. Molly laughed nervously. "Of course she knew." Rinny's hips swayed which gave Molly a boner.  
"Fuck her." Molly muttered as she took off her pants to make it less infuriating.

Molly started to walk out of the forest before getting tackled down. "What the fuck?!" Molly exclaimed.  
"I got you this time!" A familiar voice said, it was that cat boy again or what ever they're called.  
"Just leave me alone! There's plenty of fairy's and berries to eat here!" Molly cried. He laughed. "Who says I'm hungry now? After you left I found a pretty tasty lunch."  
Molly sighed before getting poked in the ass by something hard maybe a... Oh no.  
Molly just realized what was poking her.  
"After you left, I was horny as fuck and those fairy's can't do shit. So I thought next time I found you I would use you for my sexual needs." He finished as he pulled down Molly's panties. "Much better, you look better naked." He said. Molly blushed while sighing. "Just finish what you need to finish." Molly reluctantly said.  
He smirked before shoving it in. Except it wasn't in the hole she expected. It dug it's way through her tight asshole and completely ignored her wet pussy.  
"Why?" Molly moaned as she gripped to the grass.  
"I've always liked fucking in the ass before down here." He mentioned as he fingered Molly making her groan in pleasure from having both of her holes being played with.  
"You are a slut aren't you?!" He laughed as he dived in harder. Molly moaned some more not being able to give a straight answer. This was exactly like the sex she had with that man. She couldn't talk worth the shit and she was a moaning mess.  
"Let's move to that log." He said as he lifted Molly up and brought her over to the log landing her face first before pounding away. "Fuck!!" Molly finally moaned as she huffed and puffed from his movement.  
He eventually pulled out and shoved it deep inside her, blowing what felt like a gallon inside of her.  
But he didn't stop. Now Molly could feel his cum sloshing around in her as he pounded more.  
"I'm not done!" He yelled as he went faster before spraying some more in her, filling Molly's womb to the brink. This happened for another hour before he finally pulled out, letting gallons of cum flood out of Molly.  
*If this doesn't get me pregnant, than I don't know what will than.* Molly thought.  
Even though her hips hurt like shit, she tried walking home with cum still dripping from her.  
She walked upstairs before tossing herself on the bed next to a sleeping Cassie before falling asleep also.  
*Im done with sex for a day.* Molly thought.

Authors note

This was one of the longest chapters I have written for this fanfic. But hope you enjoyed.  
Also I thank IndiviGames, the creator of the game for reading this fanfic.


	4. Betrayer, Savoir?

Chapter 4 Betrayer, Savior?

Authors note

Alrighty guys, here's the deal.  
This chapter is gonna go through all of Cassie's route.  
So meeting with the girls getting a job betraying Cassie, the good stuff.  
To make sure I don't spoil the gameplay too much, I'm gonna go ahead and shorten scenes which were originally gonna be a thousand word long. Enjoy!

Molly walked ARK City looking for a job. She sighed. "I know Cassie said I should get one, but seriously?"  
Cassie recommended Molly to get a job at ARK City, get a slight income to live off of.  
So Molly decided to work at a restaurant called Roxie's Diner.  
After that job, she would go into a strip club called the Gentleman's Club, and get paid there.  
She would always come home tired as fuck, and yes she tricked a guy and crawled through a sewer but, it was worth it.  
She bought a Condo eventually met Fawn who was a nice college student, which Molly eventually found out Fawn's true job.  
Molly laughed and said she worked as a stripper part time point?  
Molly was told about a massage place nearby which she gladly took and met Lin Lin.  
But after crawling through again two men grabbed her shoulder.  
"Your coming with us, Mr Don wants to see you." They both said as they dragged a unhappy Molly away.

She stood in front of a desk. Two body guards, and a fat dude sat right in front of her.  
"So my guards have caught you sneaking around." He said.  
"So?" Molly asked. He laughed.  
"Alrighty, you gonna pay the fee, it's only 500 credits."  
"I don't have that much." Molly lied.  
"What so you don't have to pay?"  
He questioned. "Can I not?" Molly asked hopefully.  
"Sure go right ahead come in without paying and make me lose money." He joked before slamming his fist into the desk. "Sure my ass!" He said. "How do you plan on paying me back? Assassin work? Sex slave? Grunt work?" He kept naming off jobs.  
Molly sighed. "Grunt work."  
He laughed. "Brilliant!! I needed a new grunt!" He said as he pulled out a picture and showed her.  
"My pet here has ran away from me and I'm wondering if you've seen her?" "That's Cassie." Molly muttered. He grinned. "So you do know her, can you tell me where she is so I can have my pet back?" He asked. Molly shook her head. "Can I leave?" She asked. He sighed. "Whatever, get out of my sight." Don said as Molly got thrown out.  
"Follow her, she will go to my little pet soon enough." Don said as he lit another cigar.

Molly eventually went back to Cassie and chatted before going asleep.  
The next morning though, Cassie was gone. A letter sat on the table.  
"Thanks for leading us to my pet, come to my base. I'll pay you. Signed Don."  
Molly grit her teeth as she ran to ARK City and barged into Don's room.  
"Get this women a medal!" Don laughed, a guy whispered to him. "We don't have medals?" He asked.  
"Eh what the fuck. Your money as promised." He said as he placed five hundred credits in front of Molly.  
"I don't want this damn money! I want Cassie back stat!!" Molly angrily said. Don smirked. "Well she is my pet, get her out of here." He said as the guys dragged her out.  
"Molly!!" Cassie cried.  
After she was thrown out, Molly rushed to Fawn's condo and knocked. "Fawn I need to speak with you!" She cried.  
Fawn slowly opened her door yawning. "So early? I had a late night." Molly sighed as she walked in. "My friend literally got kidnapped by Don and I'm wondering if you know his guards schedules?"  
Fawn nodded. "Most when your teasing them are blabber mouths so yeah I have a good idea of their schedule." She said writing down the main two guards schedules.  
Molly thanked Fawn and started cashing in on her favors.  
Lin Lin said she'll help steal the keys, the slums said they will start a riot, and Arlean said she'll cover them when they get out. It's flawless.  
(Quick note here, I'm saying right now that Molly's stats are maxed so no training scenes required!)  
Molly seduced the guys , Lin stole the keys, Molly climbed in.  
And than saved Cassie, letting Arlean protect them while also getting her little fun with Don.  
Cassie became friends with everyone before she went back to her house.

Back at the safe house Molly stood bowing at Cassie.  
"I'm sorry for everything Cassie." She said.  
Cassie smiled walking up to Molly before pressing Molly tightly against her body. "It's okay Molly, I know you didn't mean to, plus you made up by rescuing me."  
Molly cried in Cassie shoulders, making Cassie hug her, embracing the sulking Molly.  
After Molly was done, she thought of a idea. "What if I take you out on a date?"  
Cassie looked at the ground nervously as she messed with her hair. "I don't know, I'm not too sure about going out there." Molly smiled. "It's fine Cassie, your beautiful. Just you need a new set of clothes that doesn't make you look like you live in the slums." Molly said before grabbing Cassie's wrist and lead her to the ARK Mall.  
Cassie and Molly shopped for a while before Molly bought Cassie a comfortable outfit. "You look so cute in that!" Molly squealed. Making Cassie blush in embarrassment.  
Molly took them out to eat, went sight seeing around the City, even visited Lin Lin and Fawn at their jobs. It was a amazing experience.  
Cassie yawned as Molly carried Cassie to the condo she bought.  
"I'll be right back Cassie, I have a surprise for you." Molly said.  
Cassie nodded as she laid in bed.  
Molly walked out of the condo, and bumped into Fawn. "So you gonna go get that "Special Item?" Fawn asked. Molly nodded.  
"Yep. I'm just wondering if she's ready?" Fawn smiled. "Is she your girlfriend now?" Molly shook her head. "No, she's not, I don't know if she'll be mine anyways." Molly sighed. "I don't even know If I'll stick around this area long enough to get a girlfriend and settle down."  
Fawn sighed. "Well, you can't be doing "that" If your not even gonna stick around." "So choose before you make a rash decision." Fawn before walking into her condo.  
Molly gripped her hands tightly before sitting outside of her condo.

Author's note

This was suppose to be a long chapter but it ended pretty short. Not like I tried to make it end that quick.  
So that's Cassie's route done and written.  
Eventually I'll write bonus chapters if this story gets enough love but for the time being, Molly will forever be in doubt on if she should do that.  
Also quick note, I've been writing these chapters way to fast so might go back and extend some chapters, so who knows how this will end.  
Next chapter is gonna be Rinny's route.


End file.
